potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Societies
Quicklinks: *Societies Utilities / Hosting *List of Societies *Search Societies A Society is a group of people who play together for a common goal or stick together to accomplish things. They are run by players. You can compare them with the guilds, clans, alliances, companies, etc from other MMOs. A single Society is limited to members from one Nation. Economy The extended player driven economy makes a Society the obvious place to arrange production lines that include multiple players. PvP Some Societies are formed to coordinate PvP efforts. Port Battles require coordinated efforts of a large group of players. Conquering Ports is the way for a Nation to conquer the Map and Societies form an important part of coordinating a Nations efforts. Role Play Some Societies are formed by people who have the same interest in Role Playing. For example the Closed Beta had two Societies full with Dutch players who were roleplaying as Dutch captains supporting the French effort in the Caribbean. Focus Although most of these Societies will come together on one of the above premises it seems unlikely any society will limit itself to just one of these activities. Starting a Society Societies can be started in each of the starting towns and Nations capitals. Go to the shop and look for the registrar (a person with a paper over their heads). You can talk to them about starting a new society. The cost is 1000DB. No other requirement. British Ports *Jenny Bay, Guyana - Starting City *Port Royal, Antilles - Capitol City French Ports *Charlesfort, Florida - Starting City *Pointe-à-Pitre, Antilles - Capitol City Pirate Ports *Marsh Harbour, Bahamas - Starting City *Tortuga, Antilles - Capitol City Spanish Ports *Vera Cruz, New Spain - Starting City *San Juan, Antilles - Capitol City List of Societies There is a Society category which contains all the Societies that have an Article here. You can also look at societies of a specific nation on a specific server there. You can also search this wiki's society pages here. Adding your Society You are free to add your Society to this wiki. There are a few guidelines to doing this: Use the Society namespace This means thay you must create an article which is named Society:Your Society Name. For example: Society:Example. You MUST include the Society: bit. We will move Society pages who forget that. To get started you can just type Society:Your Society Name in the Search box and then click the create this page hyperlin. Template There is a template which you should use. It makes sure all Societies pages have a similar look. It also autogenerates an Info Box and it adds you to the appropriate categories so that people browsing this wiki can find you. The template can be found here. Just copy and past the content of the box at the bottom of the page into your new Society page. Then fill in all the values next to the = symbols and add your story at the bottom. You can find an example here. Images You can include images. You will have to them to the wiki. You can then use the wiki filename as a value for the image or flag fields in the template. The image and flag fields do not take external links. Simple Step By Step You need to be with your wiki account to do the following steps. # Goto Template:Society, scroll to the bottom of the screen and copy the content of the box to memory. (Select everything in the box, r-click the selection, select Copy from the menu) # In the search box to the left type Society:Your Society Name and press Enter or click Go. # You will get a page that your search has not been found but one of the first lines of that page has a create this page link. Click it. # You will go to a editing page with a text area. R-click in it and choose Paste from the menu. # Now after each = sign fill in the appropriate information. You can read up on exactly what you should fill in on each line by reading the Template:Society page. # Add any description you want to add at the bottom of the page. # Use the Show Preview button to see if u like the current result. Make changes if necessary and preview again. # When satisfied with the result press Save Page. Feel free to ask for help on our forum or our irc channel: #potbs-wiki on irc.coldfront.net Category:Societies